villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Gods and Mortals
Simply, another calm day, though there were sprinkling showers, the sunlight had returned, just as it did every day. Earth was normal as it could be, there was never a problem, just the simple procedure, sunlight, evaporation, rain. Towns and cities bustled, and humans were going about their daily lives, getting to work and leaving home for other occasional purposes. Deep in a park, surrounded by trees, the wind blew serenely, pushing the lakewater neaby gently, affecting whatever effect the moon itself had placed upon the disturbed water ages before. The trees swayed, bending back and forth like flowers upon a long field. The whole park itself seemed to have a warm glow to itself, a simple, yet very calm to it's own being. Todd and Johanna was roaming amoungst the trees. "Todd, where are we going?" Johanna asked. Todd answered, "Well to be honest...I'm lost." "Can't we just "walk" home?" Johanna questioned. Todd replied, a bit quickly, "No! I promised you I'd show you around the multiverse." Then all of a sudden the sprinkling showers became down pour. "Well crap." sighed Todd. As soon as he said that, a lightning bolt hits a tree nearby. The rain became a greater downpour by the minute, as more lightning bolts struck but missed trees, and as each flash of light blinded the duo, the believed they saw a looming shadow, hiding in the nearby trees. A feeling as if someone was watching the duo became quite palpable, even with the great receding rains, it was inevitable. Johanna shivered, feeling the presence of an invisible force. "Todd. Can we get out of the rain?" Todd, shivering, answered, "Yeah, let's find shelter." The duo ran through the forest and rain. After a half hour, the two found a small cave. "There." Todd said, leading her to the cave. After they made a fire Johanna asked, "Todd? I-I feel a presence. D-do you?" Todd nodded, acknowledging the fact something was waiting, watching them. "Yeah, my magic sensing power is actually going nuts right now." Amidst the rain, the presence was indeed, still there. And though the rain seemed to blot it out, it only took moments as the duo to find out what it was. As lightning flashed a second time, followed by thunder, a raven came down from the sky at the mouth of the cave. It cawed, staring at both Johanna and Todd, craning it's neck to the side so as to see if it could get a better look at the two. Once more, it cawed, louder though, and it hopped it's way into the cave, moving closer to inspect the twosome with it's beady golden eyes. The two just sorta looked at the bird. "What the..." Johanna took out some food from her bag and offered a cracker to the bird. Todd then asked, "Is it really a good idea to feed a wild animal?" Johanna shrugged, "Is it really a good idea to travel across universes and fight demons and gods that could kill you in a milliseconds?" "...Toche." It stared at her outstretched hand, the cracker in place, then to their faces. And cawed once more, a black aura began to emante from the bird, wisps of dark energy bounding off the tiny animal. It cawed once more before becoming pitch black. As a result, it began to grow taking into another form, growing into a rather tall man, whose eyes were a piercing gold, and ebony hair as dark as ever. The being many knew as Corvus, a ruthless killer who would slaughter anyone he saw. Todd's fists lit up with magic energy. "Corvus," Todd shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?" Corvus stared at Todd's magic-filled hand, "I have many reasons to be here." He simply answered, his golden eyes gleaming in the surrounding darkness of the cave, "My question is what is your purpose here, you do not need to be here now, and from earlier insight, you were simply 'showing her around the universe.' It's not always the best decision to run around, excavating anywhere you desire." Todd simply shrugged his shoulders, answering calmly, "Well I have to unwind sometimes. World Walking helps a little. And I never seem to bring Johanna with me unless we're about to get killed by something." Johanna then asked, "Wait, you were spying on us?" "I've been watching you for quite a while, running from the rain, trying to find this cave." Corvus answered. It was a simple sentence, though signifying that he had indeed been following them for quite a while, and watching them from afar. Todd, slightly disturbed by the implications, questioned, "Why have you been following us?" "Perhaps on a whim. Maybe I decided just to do so." Corvus explained, the golden eyes still gleaming, behind a flash of lightning occurs, "But there is no point in questioning why, and I believe that inquiring as of now would prove fruitless to yourselves." Todd stood up, and helped Johanna up. "Well Corvus this has been fun," Todd remarked sarcastically, "But I think we' better get going now." Todd and Johanna turned around to walk deeper into the cave so they could "walk" home. "I advise you don't go that way." Corvus cryptically suggested, "You may find yourself in a predicament you would not desire." The duo stopped walking. Johanna looked over her shoulder and asked, "Like what?" Corvus did not answer, he just stared at Johanna and Todd, silent and strange, as he's always been, but he spoke just a little more, "Be careful, if you head too far in." Todd, now that the idea occured to him questioned, "How do you have so much...access to this knowledge. When we fought against you and Elliot, you always seemed to have an answer, an accurate prediction. Only once, once did we ever outsmart you and it was just Johanna tackling you...no offense Johanna." "None taken." "Because... I did not expect her to randomly perform such a feat, one I will not be taken surprise by again." Corvus answered, "I know a great many things. Such occurances that have passed, knowledge is bound by one's own mental awareness. Don't judge others based upon preconceptions, and knowledge with awareness are vague, everyone lives in their own bubble of subjection of interpretation." Corvus turned around, taking a few steps out of the mouth of the cave, the rain falling upon his black cloak, "I know much, but knowledge is not all that is required. Not with vague interpretations can we best life, and further our own goals and sacrifices." Todd and Johanna stayed in the cave for a while, waiting for Corvus to be out of earshot. "Should we follow him?" asked Johanna. "No, we have to go home. I don't care what Corvus says, if something is wrong at home I have to be there." Johanna took his hand and the two "walked" on home. Upon arrival, the land had appeared to have been crystallized, there was little of what the land looked like from before left, the sky appeared to have become a dark pink, and the addition of crystallized clouds, floating above the horizon. It was simply as if the whole place itself had gone through a change in dressing. Only with large crystals and sheets of crystal upon the ground. Todd looked around as Johanna said what was on both their minds, "What...the...hell?" Todd licked his lips and asked, "Think we can go back and ask Corvus what the hell happened?" Johanna replied, "We can try..." "I don't think that will be needed. Hm..." A voice spoke aloud to the twosome. The duo was frozen for a moment. They both knew of two possible out comes. Turn around and get answers, or turn around and get killed. "Er, Todd? Is this a situation where we turn around, or one where we run like hell?" Todd answered, "You run, I turn around." Todd turned around to confront the voice. He was met face to face with a long, blond-haired individual, which covered his right golden colored eye, the left being visible, with a blue cloak. "Well, what do you know, another pair shows up from nowhere. Hm..." In his left hand, there was a crystal orb, being thrown barely above then plopped back down into his hand. Todd caught Johanna's shoulder and asked the man, "Who are you?" Chapter 1: The Brother "I'm not really anyone special. I guess you could say I'm quite an artist. Like my mother. Hm..." The self-proclaimed artist spoke, "And what are you doing here? I thought I crystallized everyone here, yet, you two show up." Todd snapped, "You did this?! As for why I'm here...this is my freakin' home! What's your name?" "Why should I disclose that to you?" Questioned the newcomer, the destructor of Todd's home, "Where do you think you'd get the satisfaction of learning such a trivial fact? To get revenge and kill me? And then stain my name upon some wall?" Todd stared at the man, slightly disturbed by his description, "Noooo. I'd just rather know the name of the person I'm going to kick their teeth in..." Johanna then asked, "So why did you turn our world in to crystal?" "Really? Is that it? So be it, Vitreus is my name." Vitreus proclaimed, "And I turned your world into crystal on my own decision. Looks pretty artistic, hm?" Todd looked around and said, "Well yes, the crystal is beautiful but what goal does this possibly achive? What are you going to use Earth as a focus lense for a laser or something?" "No. Just for the fun of it. The art made in this is a masterpiece." Vitreus explained, "Do you not like it?" Todd and Johanna were flabbergasted, "Wha- NO! We don't like it! This planet is our home!" Todd's fists lit up again, "Turn it back, go...go to Pluto! It doesn't have life!" Vitreus' eyes slant, narrowing, "You seem to be angered. I really like this planet, a pefect example of art, I shall keep it this way." Todd analyzed the enviornment, scanning his eyes around, looking for a tree or something. Todd nudged Johanna, telling her to do the same. Any trees that survived the crystallization process were tall crystals themselves, crystal trees, beautiful structures, in which sparkled with otherworly beauty. "Do you see, is it not amazing?" Vitreus questioned. Todd grabbed Johanna's hand and lead her to behind a tree. "Yes, it's very beautiful. But a living tree is much better. And do you know what I think?" "What do you think?!" Vitreus yelled. Todd smirked, "You're a dumbass for letting a guy that can shoot energy get this close to a crystilian tree." A slipt second later Todd shot out a energy blast towards Vitreus, through the tree. Vitreus got out of the way, just barely, he grit his teeth. "You won't be doing so well, once my art gets rid of you." Vitreus yelled, a giant bird of crystal forms and Vitreus jumps upon the back, and takes flight. "Let's see you handle this, hm." And with that, crystals began to shoot out of the ground. Todd grabbed Johanna's back and picked up her legs, and leaped in the air, flying up away from the crystals. From the ground sprouted three crystal dragons, long-necked and menacing, deep, pure green eyes, each attacking the second they form, in attempt to bite down upon Todd and Johanna, as they were in the air. There were a few close calls, Johanna muttered, "Whoa...is there a way you can make it, I don't know, disappear?" Todd replied, "I don't know, don't want to try it! But I do have an idea! Hold on!" Johanna wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Todd turned around, still flying away from the dragons, shoot the most powerful his energy blasts could be at the center dragon, hoping it'll magnify and injure, if not kill the other dragons. "I hope this work!" The crystal dragon exploded, sending shards everywhere, but with that Vitreus came flying down upon Todd and Johanna, trying to smash the two with his crystal bird. "You're not even in the same league with me yet." Vitreus proclaimed. The bird knocked Todd out of the sky. The duo screamed as they continued to fall at great speeds. "Todd I-!" Johanna began as Todd, despite still screaming in horror, forced her closer as he created a force field to survive the impact. Vitreus folded his arms as he looked down upon the duo, he sighed, "I expected more, but I get this. You cannot even stand up to my art." The two crystal dragons left both stared down upon the duo as well, intending to strike the moment they felt right. After the two of them calmed down a little, Todd raised a fist, glowing with energy at full power. "Let's hope this works again!" Todd then shot at the bird. Before it made contact with the bird, Vitreus jumped off, and from thin air, a second bird formed, to which Vitreus jumped upon. "Don't even try that, hm." A few shard of crystal slammed into his second creation, tipping the bird in the air, Vitreus losing some of his balance. Johanna noticed that he lost his balance, and told Todd, "Todd, use your telekinesis to yank him off. So Todd did just that, and threw a powerful energy ball at the bird for good measure. The bird blasted to bits, crystalline particles fell to the ground, Vitreus hit the ground with a loud crack, seemingly, he sat up, but he did indeed appear to be damaged. "That wasn't bad. For an amateur. But my art is much better. And now, I'll show you another one of my works!" But as he yelled this, a raven flew down, landing upon the ground, which tansformed into Corvus, Vitreus surprised by this arrival, spoke first, "What are you doing here?" Corvus was silent, and did not respond, instead, he turned to Todd, "I followed you. I expected you'd fight him." Todd stared, dumbstruck. Johanna then said, rather simply, "Are you a stalker?" "You should quit the witty banter." Corvus chided, "For now-" "Oh shut up." Vitreus interrupted, "Same story, blah blah blah. Hm. You and I. It's the same damn thing, over and over. But this time, it will change. Hm." A giant dragon, formed from the remaining two created itself, menacing as always. Corvus sighed, "Not again." Todd, now snapped out of being dumbstruck asked, "Wait? Again? This happened before?" Johanna then muttered under her breath, "Can't tell me to stop making witty banter..." Corvus sighed, "It has happened before. I've battled Vitreus before, many times." "Oh shut up, yeah!" Vitreus yelled, "I'm not going to be showed up by a rag-tag group!!" Lightning crackled from Todd's fingers, as he smirked, "Oh yes you are." Despite knowing it'll not destroy it, since crystal isn't affected by lightning, but hey it was worth something. Jumping on top of the dragon, Vitreus smirked, "Take that!" 'That' being a blast of crystals that each large, being shot from the mouth of the crystal dragon. Corvus obscured the dragon's view with the ravens to at least make sure the attack was somewhat avoided. Todd and Johanna leaped from the crystals that crashed into the ground. Crystal shards flew everywhere. "Here's this!!" From the ground arose a large structure of crystal, in an attempt to scratch or impale the trio. Corvus dodged out of the way becoming some ravens, within moments. Todd pushed Johanna out of the way, as he recieved a nasty gash on his left arm. "Oh god this hurts!" he muttered under his breath. "How about this, hm?" With an added effect, the giant crystal exploded into many smaller shards of crystalline structures. Corvus though, had prepared, and protected Todd and Johanna through the use of a vortex he created before the whole attack could get everywhere. Todd created a wrapping and tied it tightly on his arm and asked, "Wait, who's side are you on? Good? Evil? This is a bit confusing now." Todd then used his right hand to fire and energy blast, again using the crystal as a focus to try and attack Vitreus. Vitreus flew higher into the air, a large dome structure formed under the group's feet, lifting them high into the air, making a large circular stage for a platform. Corvus turned to Todd, "I'm always around for a specific purpose, sometimes family is that one ideal." Corvus explained, "The man before us... If my half-brother." "Oi! Shut up, hm!" A vein on Vitreus' head throbbed in red anger. "I'm not here to deal with you as a failure toward dad!!" "Hm..." Corvus turns his head slightly from Vitreus. Johanna then asked, "Half-brother... there are more of you?" Todd then asked, "Wait, "a failure toward..." who's your father?" "It does not matter who our father is..." Corvus sighed. "Pfft. Whatever." Vitreus smirked, an orb of his own pure energy in hand, "This will-" Corvus appeared behind Vitreus, kicked him off of the dragon, and sent him slamming into the platfor Johanna and Todd were upon, his cloak having blows off at the moment. "Ugh.." Vitreus groaned, before getting back up. Todd tried to attack him with lightning, but Johanna beat him to it by trying to slam Vireus into the crystilian ground. Vitreus barely got out of the way, dodging the attack from Johanna, he smirked, "Nice try, hm!" Corvus just appeared upon the crystal platform, who then got knocked off by Vitreus, by a swift kick. "Ha! Take that Corvus!" Vitreus smirked. Todd then tried to catch Corvus with his telekinesis, while creating a titanium baseball bat for Johanna to defend themselves. 'Hope I can catch him.' Todd thought. Vitreus turned around, narrowing his eyes, he blasted a crystal beam at Todd and Johanna. "Now you'll see the power of my art!!" Todd forged a force field around himself and Johanna, hoping that it'll protect them both. Johanna whispered, "Would the shield turn to crystal?" Todd thought for a second and said, "Huh...no clue." As thought seconds before, the shield turned to crystal, and surprising them both, Vitreus appeared within the shield from the crystal beam, "I've got you now! Hm!" Crystals formed in both of Vitreus' hands, but at that moment, a raven appeared and formed into Corvus, whom kicked Vitreus back into the shield. Todd then snapped, "Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Vitreus growled, "You fools." Corvus sighed, "He's lost. Vitreus knows this." "Hell I do! Hm! You annoying freaks!!" Corvus kicked Vitreus out of the shield and slammed him down onto the ground, holding the younger brother down. Todd kneeled down and asked Vitreus, "Who is your father? Something tells me he's not human." Johanna quickly grabbed her bat and walked on the other side, in case Vitreus tries to do something. "Why? My father is a demon, just like I am. World Walker." Vitreus practically hissed in anger, "Corvus is a demon child too, one of usss." Vitreus scathed angrily. Corvus sighed, and nodded, "Our father is not the nicest being out there..." Todd then asked sarcastically to Corvus, "Duh...you think?" Johanna then said to Vitreus, "What is your father the snake from the Garden?" "You could almost say-" Corvus began, but was interrupted. "-That." Behind the four stood a large black creature, with golden eyes, evil intentions deep within, a large gaping maw, ready to devour anyone in sight. Todd and Johanna stared at the demon for a bit before Todd said to Corvus, "I would like to withdraw my previous quip." Johanna rang in, "Me too." So Todd cracked his knuckles, then kissed his crucifix. "Well let's hope I can keep my head on my shoulders." Chapter 2: The Father "Yes. I believe you would withdraw it." The creature spoke, seemingly irritated, "Vitreus, it seems you failed." "What else does it look like?!" Vitreus angrily screeched. "Zied..." Corvus stated. "And my other son, hello once more." Zied smirked, "And who are your friends?" Corvus kept quiet. Todd smirked, "Hello. Name's Todd. Who are you?" Todd had a very good feeling that the World Walker title couldn't help him, but he still needs confidence. Zied stared at Todd, then moved to Johanna, then to Corvus, "So, you still mingle yourself with pathetic creatures such as these? The World Walker Todd? Corvus, you could do much better." Corvus sighed, and stood up to Zied, "This does not concernt them." Vitreus began to get up and sneak away. Zied smirked, "You team up with cockroaches such as these? Damned fools." "Speaking of "Damned"," Todd began, "Shouldn't you be festering in whatever hell-dimension you live in?" Johanna also noticed Vitreus was trying to escape and swung to try to hit his legs. Vitreus screamed in pain when the attack was made upon him, and Zied simply relished in his own son's pain. Zied smirked, "I would certainly love to be home right now, but this fight between my own two sons changed my thoughts, I came to visit." Todd rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, so why don't you take the kids home, because, yeah, Corvus aggrivates me to no end with his precognition, or enhanced knowledge, or whatever, and Vitreus turned my home world into a crystal. And I prefer the planet to be the way God intended it to be...a planet." "No. I'm leaving this place to be as it should. How Vitreus made it." Zied smirked, "And Corvus is the outcast, my failure of a child. My foolish bastard." Corvus flinched slightly, pained for some reason by his father's words. "So no. I shall not return things to normal." Zied laughed darkly. Todd sighed, "How did I know you'd say something like that?" Todd then secretly gestured to Johanna to take something from his backpocket. She quickly slipped out a small vial with a yellow cross painted on it and slipped it in his good arm, which he was holding behind his back. Todd then struggled slightly, trying to use his injured arm to take the cap off. Eventually he did and said, "Hey, does this feel like holy water to you?" Literally a slip second after that he tried to splash the water onto the demon-god. Zied stood there, watching as the liquid spilled across his pitch-black body, staring at Todd, seeing he'd enjoy a reaction, but disallowed the favor of one. In actuality, Zied began to lick whatever spilled upon him with his snake-like tongue. "No. It feels like and tastes like... Water. Now of course, I'm sure if you put it upon Corvus or Vitreus over there, you could seriously harm one of the two." Zied chuckled to himself, as if he wanted to do just that. "Alright," Todd said shrugging his shoulders, walking over to Vitreus. As he was about to pour it on the demon, it hit Todd. "No. No! I'm not going to hit a guy when he's down...even if he is a demon. I'm better then that..." Vitreus stared at Todd, fearful, Corvus, impassive as always, Zied, licking his face, spoke up again, "I think you should, the brat deserves the pain, for what he did to your planet. To all those people. He did something wrong." Todd turned around, creating a sharpened cross, replying, "Why would I go after the lesser demon, when I have a Devil right in front of me?" Johanna however stood over Vitreus, still holding her bat, ready to attack if need be. Zied's eyes narrowed, "You think you could take me? Laughable." Zied responded, "You stand no chance, if you decide to go after me. Vitreus, stand up." Vitreus obeyed, even though damaged badly, he listened to his father's desires. Johanna commented, "Determined. You have to give him that Todd." Todd nodded. "Look, Zied right?, my job is to keep people safe from demons, and gods. You're both, granted you could probably kill me with a thought, but hey, I've done it before what's stopping me now?" Todd threw the cross towards the demon's chest, hoping it could impale the black mass that's roughly comparable to a heart. Zied grabbed it just before it touched his chest, "No, no. You don't throw it, you jab it. Like this." And with that, Zied began to impale himself with the weapon itself, black gunk spilling out. Zied then threw the cross to the ground. "Vitreus, finish them off." Vitreus obeyed, sending crystals straight from his body at Corvus, Todd, and Johanna. Todd put himself in front of Johanna and formed an energy dome, hoping it could hold back crystals and for it to not shatter. Corvus vanished, reappeared beside Vitreus, and kicked him down once more, who jumped up after rolling a ways away, Corvus then appeared once more next to Vitreus, the two beginning hand-to-hand combat to the extreme. Zied nodded, "And now..." Turning to Todd, Zied floated over to the duo of Johanna and Todd, "Let's take down that forcefield, huh?" And with a swipe of his clawed hand, Zied smashed against the forcefield, shattering it. Todd created a revolver, each chamer holding a silver bullet, the metal of holiness. "Eat lead," Todd muttered aiming for Zied's head and heart, firing. Zied yawned, looking away as he seemed to just use his fingers to stop each bullet. "Your usual gestures against demons do not work against me. It's pathetic really." Zied shrugged before everyone heard a loud SMACK ''and seeing Vitreus skid across the ground, rolling down in front of Zied, Todd, and Johanna. Corvus' eyes were blazing red, angered fires deep within the eyes, Zied looked as if he were to start sweating from slight fear, but that was gone within the split second, as Zied piped up, "What is it now, brat?" "Father, you better stop this." Corvus calmly stated, glaring at his father. Todd stood beside Corvus, saying, "You've got some explaining later...but not now." Todd snapped his fingers, and Johanna's bat became a silver cross. Todd created an energy ball, at its maximum power and tossed it at Zied, then creating shields in front of himself and Johanna. Zied blocked the attack with his spindly-fingered hands, knocking it out of the way. "Pathetic." At that moment, Vitreus crawled over to his father, "Dad, I did not- Have enough power... I wasn't strong enough, I'm sor-" Zied slashed Vitreus across the face, and then kicked him out of the way. "Shut up, brat." Zied growled, obviously angered by the outcome of the fight with Vitreus and the trio, "Fine. I'll take your damn place, Vitreus, you piece of trash, go crawl in a hole, just like your filthy, disgusting mother. Go rot, and never show your face to me again. As for you, three... I'm unsure of what to do with you as of now..." Todd created another energy ball and said, "Well you could fix Earth, you know make it a planet again...then go shoot yourself." Johanna then whispered to Corvus and asked, "Todd's just annoying him isn't he?" "He is." Corvus muttered, "It's not wise to do so." Zied was standing before the trio, as if he'd been there the whole time, "I think it's time to take out the garbage." Todd cracked his knuckles, "I could agree more. I still recommend you fix everything and shoot yourself." Todd charged up his lightning until his fists were hidden within archs of electrity. He thrusted his arm forward, the bolt of lightning flying towards Zied. Zied grabbed Todd by his neck, the electricity going down his arm, the attack not damaging him what-so-ever. "I shall take care of you first." Corvus knocked Zied back, Zied dropped Todd, turning his attention to Corvus, who began to use any attack he knew upon his father, who just simply blocked each move with ease. Fire, punch, ravens, magic, anything. But all seemed useless to his own father. Todd created a stake, crept behind the demon, and tried to stab him in the back. Johanna tried to help Corvus, by running at the demon, trying to touch him with the cross, despite assuming that it'll probably not do anything. A second Zied popped out of Zied's back, slashing at Todd, whilst Johanna was stopped by crystal that held her feet to the ground. Vitreus still somewhat conscious from all the pain he has gone through, was smiling, "I've got you now." He said from afar. Todd used his telekinesis to lift up a crystilian tree and tried to drop it on top of Vitreus, saying, "I thought your horrible father said to go rot in hole?" Todd teleported near Johanna. There he tried to break the crystal around her feet. Corvus though, had a different idea in mind, using a vortex, stopping the tree from crushing his younger brother, all the while focusing on fighting Zied off, who was beating him in the combat. Todd noticed this, but was still trying to free Johanna. "Hold still Johanna," he warned, using his plasma blast to shatter the crystal around Johanna's feet. "Thanks Todd. Have any idea on what the hell to do?" "Not a clue, other then to fight." "But this guy's resisted and countered nearly everything you've got." Johanna snapped. Todd justed smiled, "Then I'll fight harder." Todd then lifted a tree with telekinesis and tried to force it into Zied's body. Zied smirked, seeing this as a desired opprotunity, grabbing Corvus, he threw him instead on the path the tree was travelling. "You're both fools." Zied chided Corvus and Todd, "You stand no chance." Corvus stared at the tree before him, flying in his direction, as he opened up another vortex, and sucked it within. Corvus landed on the ground, rolling, before coming to a stop and getting back up. Zied stood there, before him, scratched, slapped, and beat Corvus in a matter of second, before throwing him at Todd. Todd caught Corvus, saying, "Yeah, sorry about that...man you're dad's a...I think the word is abomination as ugly as sin." Todd then shot out two powerful jetstreams from his fists towards the demon. "You idiotic brats stand no chance to a God." Zied spat, reflecting each with his own two hands, he turned to Vitreus, who was looked as if he were dead, "Perhaps..." Zied began to float toward Vitreus. "He's much more dangerous than one could expect..." Corvus muttered, "I've got some power left, but not much." As Todd threw some fire balls at Zied, at least trying to stop him from getting close to Vitreus, assuming he'll use his son in one way or another, Johanna asked, "How much of what little power you have can do?" "This..." A vortex opened before Zied, and the large crystal tree from earlier slammed into Zied, impaling the dark God, who then fell over, appearing as if he were dead. Todd, who has been watching horror movies since he was five, didn't check to see if he was dead, he instead just walked backwards towards Johanna and Corvus, and also kept his eye on Zied. "That's pretty cool Corvus, I'll give you that...now can you please tell us what the hell is going on?" "Let's say I'm not on my father's side." Corvus merely merntioned, before Zied stood up, fixing himself of the large crystal tree from the impalement, by ripping it out. "How stupid." Zied dusted himself off, "What pathetic attempts shall you make to harm me? It's moronic. A move I did indeed see coming though, but you knew, Corvus, didn't you? That it would not harm me?" "I did." Corvus muttered, "But it wasn't to hurt you." "Then what was it for?" Zied questioned. "To keep you away from Vitreus." Corvus stated. "I see. Well, brats, you have given me some joy. A bit of strife always powers myself up." Zied chuckled. Todd then groaned, "Oh for God's sake," Todd used his geokinetic abilities (A/N: Yes he does have power over earth, I just don't use them often) and sent some crystal chunks towards the demonic god. Zied smirked, snaking his way around each individual shard that got in his way, moving closer and closer to the weakened Vitreus. Corvus though, stood in his way, but with a smack, Corvus was sent back, badly damaged and hurt, Corvus though still stood up. "Stay down, or I'll slaughter you, Corvus." Zied growled. Todd teleported in front of Corus and said, "If you want a slaughter, you'll have to laserate me!" Todd shot his energy blast at half power to get Zied's attention. "'I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Zied smacked the blast out of the way, and practically appeared before Todd, and grabbed at Todd to pick him up by the neck. Corvus went into action at the last minute, and Zied instead was holding Corvus aloft by the neck. A silky smooth voice began to echo in Johanna's mind- a recognizeable voice, unheard to anyone else but her. "I can... lend you my power. If you so choose..." "No!" Johanna yelled out, a shot of darkness at the demon. Vanishing from view with Corvus, Zied reappeared with Corvus nearby Vitreus, still choking Corvus' neck. "Die now." Zied muttered under his breath, Corvus couldn't move, weaker than he has been in a long time. Todd took his crucifix out from his shirt, holding it out in front of him, chanting, "The Power of Christ compels you! The Power of Christ compels you!" Johanna looked at her hands and asked to herself, "How did I do that?" She extended her hand and shot more dark energy at Zied. Zied turned to Todd, a questioning look on his face, and then moved out of the way from the dark energy. Still holding Corvus, he smirked, "A taste of dark power, how does it feel, Johanna?" Zied licked his mouth, and then face, "Corruption is the another thing I most desire, well, for everyone." "And you're not going to be getting any from her." Corvus choked out, making the next vortex, another giant crystal tree coming through, though Zied got out of the way, he had to drop Corvus, who then made his way to Vitreus. Todd then pressed the Crucifix onto the demon's arm, snapping, "Only way to her is through me...and nothing can get through me." Johanna decided to experiment with her newfound powers, and created spears of darkness. "Nice." she smiled, as she threw them at the god's chest. ''"Yes... but... a little more power," ''said the voice in Johanna's mind. Zied's gaping maw opened up, sucking in the dark spears, which he enjoyed slurping down. "Tasty. Darkness." Zied muttered. "Damn it Johanna you made food for him!" Todd yelled, creating a sharpened cross, trying to stab Zied's arm. Johanna called out, "Sorry, I just got these powers like, five seconds ago!" 'Maybe something blunt.' she thought. She created a flail of darkness and charged at him, swinging it in a wide circle around her head. ''"Darkness won't work... but what of this?" ''Johanna felt unnatural strength beginning to flow into her body, filling her with energy and power. Johanna's flail disappated, jumped forward, her hand balled into a fist and tried to punch Zied's head. "Don't think I don't know of you." 'Zied spoke into Johanna's mind, as if speaking with the force that was assisting Johanna, "Your foolish plan will not work." Had Zied paid attention to Corvus, he would have been able to dodge, as Corvus kicked him at Johanna, resulting in the slam in the head, knocking Zied back, who lay there as if dead. Todd, not wanting to take any chances, sprinkled holy water over the demon's quote-unquote "corpse" before walking up to Johanna. "When did you get powers?" Todd asked, smiling. "I-I don't know, I just...when Zied grabbed you, I just...suddenly I was shooting dark energy from my fingers and punching demons in the head." "Are you about finished?" Zied had lifted his head up, smiling the whole way as he stood up once more, in a snake-like fashion, "Is that all? All you three could muster? I'm glad to say I'm... Disappointed." Todd rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, because hitting a demon in the head so hard it knocks him out is such a small feat." Considering the fact Zied literally ate dark energy, Todd created a ball of light, rather then magic energy, and threw it at the demon-god's mouth. ''"He just keeps getting up," ''echoed the voice in Johanna's head, ''"but we're not done yet, either. Far from it.'" '''Thick, metal chains suddenly burst forth from the ground around her like giant serpents, twisting around her like a vortex, before striking out at Zied. "But perhaps I've allowed you to hit me?" Zied licked the air as the chains came in his direction, watching intently as they were going to attach to him, to which he vanished seconds before they made contact. Todd threw more light balls shouting, "Yeah, because getting hit in the back by your son and into my friend's fist was ''so intentional!" But Todd still couldn't help but wonder, "Those chains...they look like the ones Malacoda used. Why are they here?" The chains curved back, forming a shield around a bewildered Johanna. Zied reappeared, and had his hands put together in a wierd fashion, "No watch as you deal with one powerful element." As if taking in a very large breath, Zied spat out a very powerful gust of wind, which blew Vitreus off the side of the platform, along anyone else who did not have a good grip to the floating island. Todd was sent flying off the island, but managed to start flying on his own magical power, and redirected himself, flying forward at his fastest speed, creating a long sliver knife, hoping to land a blow on Zied. Johanna created an axe and tried to get out of the chains to see if she could be of help. Seemingly, Corvus had vanished, Zied, to put in simplicity, side-stepped, dodging Todd's attack. "How foolish of you to make such a risky move." Todd then said to Zied, "Hey it makes more sense then anything you and your son have done so far." Todd then shot a powerful beam of light towards the demon. "Ah, persuasion. Just nudge a little favor in their hands, maybe bribe them a little, lying the whole path, isn't manipulation great? He has no idea either, my children are all dunderheads, morons, idiots with no brain. Pathetic." Zied kicked Todd at that moment. Todd fell to the ground, spitting out blood, then said, "For a guy who has his kids do everything for him...you sure hate them. Why do most of them follow you?" "Persuasion, manipulation, lying, cheating, anything to get them to side with me." Zied explained, "I'm not stupid, but everyone of them is. Falling for silly ideas. Having dreams that I crumble and wreck before their eyes. The tears of blood they cry before I kill them." Todd groaned as he tried to stand up, and he snarled, "You ruined the lives of countless people. I never understood how incubi and sucubi can stand doing this. Even if I don't kill you, Zied, I hope one of your children will be the ones that kill you." "Well, it's not these two fools, Vitreus and Corvus. Both brats way in over their measly heads." Zied guffawed. Todd then snapped, "Oh and you're not? Face it...you claim to be a god, yet you know damn well there are others higher up then you don't you? " Todd limped closer to Zied, smiling wickedly, "But in the end you know very well you're bound to be cast down into a pit, to suffer what you have done to others for the rest of eternity. I can't wait for that day." Todd knew this was basically signing a document of death, but hey, anything to give his friends (and Corvus) more time. "Oh, I'm not going to a pit, not if I have anything to say about that." Zied grabbed Todd by the neck, hissing and narrowing his golden eyes, "Face it brat, you're a waste of space. Your species is foolish and shall come to an end." Eyes turning blue, Zied transfered horrific images, of various occurances across the Multiverse, in the past. Mind-shattering moments, thatr Todd might barely be able to stand. Todd droped like a ton of bricks, and despite being utterly terrified, he was laughing, saying, "You're going to be tossed aside. Face it Zied, you're no more signifigant to us, you're lower. We'll live after the End, while you are all other aspects of evil, will be thrown into the lake of fire..." "Oh, you wish. You foolish mortal. Garbage is all I can explain of you sickening creatures. You created me, with those dark hearts and pure greed, and you fed me. I am alive because of every sin committed by man! I am alive, because it is willed!" Zied slashed Todd's face, before dropping him on the ground. "And now, you will die." Zied's hand became a scythe, "Any last words?" Todd smirked, "Yeah, does it hurt?" "Does what hurt?" Zied questioned, giving a chance for Todd to speak once more. Todd smiled again, "That blade in your neck?" Johanna, who snuck up behind Zied during the whole thing thrusted a knife into the back of his neck. "I'm surprised you had the strength to do that, girl," ''said the echo in Johanna's thoughts. ''"Perhaps you are becoming a little more like me..." Zied grabbed his head, and broke his own neck, turning a one-eighty to look at Johanna, the bones in his neck breaking with the movement. "So, the girl had the guts to actually do that to me? What is wrong with your foolishness? Does your idiocy know no bounds?" He questioned as he slashed Johanna's torso. Todd sat up and snarled, "Alright that's it, you're freaking dead!" He got up onto his feet and created a silver dagger. "You know the title of World Walker wasn't spread around for nothing, I get my job done...and that means your life is done." "No, no. It doesn't work that way. Now suffer." And with that, an unbelievably large explosion occured, Zied being the epicenter, knocking anyone off of the platform of crystal that began to crumble and shatter to bits. Todd fell but aimmed himself towards Johanna, only to see something neither of them saw coming. The chains carefully wraped themselves around her wrists. 'What the hell?' they both thought simaltaniously. But Johanna got an idea. She made the hooked chain go up and snatch onto Zied, hoping to at least stay airborne for a while, if not bring him down with her. Zied growled, "Wench, release me of these!" At that moment, Zied flew through the air wildly, and then decided upon slamming himself into the ground at top speed, to smash both Todd and Johanna like pancakes. Johanna and Todd smiled as she let her chain unhook itself from Zied, she grabbed on to Todd and let him fly up, leaving Zied to crash into the ground. Zied smirked as he stopped suddenly, and softly landed upon the ground, nearby where Corvus was helping Vitreus stand up, "Ah, Corvus and Vitreus, how are you two?" Corvus muttered a curse under his breath, "Leave now. Or I will have to fight you once more." "So scared, you gonna beat up your own dad? How foolish." Zied rebutted. Todd and Johanna landed, and Todd said, "Well we have been doing a good job defending ourselves against you...and we're human. I doubt your demon sons can have problems kicking your ass." "Perhaps I've been to soft." Zied quietly added, "Maybe I've just opened my defenses to you. But I'll change that." A few seconds later, a light blue orb formed around Zied, staying in place of his personal space. "Now deal with me." "Alright," Todd said, grabbing Johanna's shoulder, trying to teleport into Zied's bubble, but both were repelled the moment they entered, being sent back, and slamming into the ground hard and forcefully. "What a card. You two are so funny, trying to perform a ludicrous feat against one such as myself." Zied laughed, "What foolish attempts you try now have no effect on me." Johanna whispered to Todd, "He feeds on darkness...I wonder what happens if he overloads?" Todd nodded. "I'll distract him, you feed the shield your dark energy." Todd ran at Zied's orb, a silver knife and tried to hack in, while Johanna moved out of sight and began to feed the bubble dark energy, hoping to overload it, but all it ever did was absorb the attack, Zied stared at Todd then, raised his hand up and then proceeded to smack Todd, though Corvus teleported himself in the path and took the hit for Todd, knocking him back. Todd groaned, "Thanks Corvus." Johanna then asked Todd, "My plan isn't working is it?" Todd called out, "No, no it's not, good idea though." Zied smirked, "You know you're really starting to get on my nerves, I like that." Zied muttered as he floated toward Todd, raising his arm once more, and began to swing, but stopped, as he found not Corvus, but Vitreus, the younger brother standing before him. "Vitreus, why are you in the way?" Questioned Zied, Vitreus made no complete answer, save for "Corvus explained everything..." and he just stood there, barely conscious, Zied spoke, "You must have changed minds, have you? Learned a thing or two, fine, be that way like pathetic Corvus." And with that, Zied slapped the younger brother aside, albiet not as hard. Johanna and Todd smirked, Johanna said, "Well Todd did say that you would be killed by your own kids." Todd also smirked, "You might as well return to your Hell. Because you're going to get the same thing here." Todd threw another ball of light at the orb. Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:TheSecret1070